hp_roleplay_privatefandomcom-20200215-history
Hermione Granger
'''Hermione Granger '''is a main character in both the canon book series (written by J.K. Rowling) and this unofficial roleplay. Like much of the main cast of this roleplay, she is continually in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Her birthday is on September 19th, and she is 14 years old (in this continuity). In the roleplay, she is played by Over9000Skittles. Personality Hermione is abrasive and somewhat mean here. Instead of being obsessed with house elves like she was in the books, here she is instead addicted with sexism and making sure that her fellow girls aren't being sexist stereotypes. She often bombards her friends with papers and rants and books about sexism, annoying them, and never really gives it up. She often accuses people of being sexist (or in a girl's case, a sexist seterotype) and complains to a teacher about it, which the teacher often ignores. Relationships Harry Potter Although Harry can be 'sexist' sometimes, he and Hermione are still friends. He often treats her like a boy unintentionally (as he doesn't know how to have a female friend) and can sometimes hurt her feelings or offend her when he's just kidding. Ron Weasley The most common victim of Hermione's movements against sexism, Ron is the first person Hermione goes to whenever she writes a new petition or finds a new problem to complain about. Often, though, Ron says the wrong kind of things and causes Hermione to kick him in the balls for it. When she's not complaining about sexism, though, she cares a great deal about Ron, because she read the book series and discovered that she and him get together at the end. Fay Pope The supposed most sexist and stereotypical girl in the entire school, Hermione often yells at Fay and happens to dislike her a lot. Fay also has an odd tendency to be running down the hallway for whatever reason and always crash into Hermione unintentionally. When Fay tries to help her up, Hermione slaps her hand away. York Romero York is apparently the most sexist person in the entire school, as said by Hermione. She accuses him of being a pervert often, but fails to realize that just about everyone his age is at least a small one. Roles in Fanfictions 'The Christmas Crossover' In this Fanfiction, Hermione is run into by Fay on her way to the library. Then she is with the group when the part of the castle that they're at detatches from the school and gets sucked into a black hole. After that, she is in the background with the rest of the characters that were taken to another dimension, and gets brought back to Hogwarts with everyone else in the end. 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila ' Hermione gets a bit of time in the limelight here. She organizes everything and everyone in preparation for Peartree's visit so that Ron won't have to transfer schools, and locks anyone who doesn't cooperate in the boy's dorm rooms. She later leaves from this job to help Katina fight Beta and Nathan Golliday later in the story. 'A Pretty Simple Guide and Stuff' Hermione appears numerous times here. First, she is present in her introductory sketch, in which she gave Ron a petition and promptly kicked him in the balls when he stated his diagreement with what it was about. Then, she was ran into by Fay and interrogated her until Harry and Ron got her to back off. Later, she was in the lunchroom with a big book of all the people she thought were sexist, and publicly tried to prove that York was a pervert by getting a seventh year (who just so happened to be Fiammetta) and pulling down the girl's skirt. Trivia *Hermione was one of the characters that was shared between Over9000Skittles and Pandapika before it was finally decided that Over9000Skittles had the better Hermione voice and that she should voice Hermione. Another character like this is Lupin , though the despute with him took less time to sort out. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students at Hogwarts Category:Characters Played by Over9000Skittles Category:Canon Characters